herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Tyler
Rose Marion Tyler is the daughter of Jackie and the late Pete Tyler, a companion of the Ninth and Tenth incarnations of The Doctor and is the deuteragonist of Series 1 (2005) and Series 2 (2006), later guest character of Series 4 (2008), of Doctor Who. She was a nineteen-year-old living on a London council estate who had left school with little educational achievement. She is played by Billie Piper. History Rose was born in 1986 in London to Jackie and Pete Tyler. A year later in 1987, Pete died in a hit and run incident whilst on his way to join Jackie and one-year-old Rose to attend a wedding, leaving Jackie to raise Rose alone. By 2005, Rose now 19, was living with Jackie in a council estate called The Powell Estate. One day, she went to her workplace at a department store named Henrik's, where, whilst looking for one of her co-workers, she was pursued by living shop window dummies which were in fact Autons, but was saved by a man who introduces himself as The Doctor. The Doctor blew up the department store to destroy the Autons and, after being helped in defeating the Nestene Consciousness, invited Rose to travel with him in his ship, the TARDIS. Without trying, she helped the Doctor work through some of the pain he had as the sole survivor of the Last Great Time War. During her travels, Rose encountered Daleks (whom The Doctor battled in The Time War), the Slitheen and even met her father (whom she saved, but this caused Reapers to appear, resulting in Pete having to die in order to get rid of them). Indeed, when she met the Doctor, she was the girlfriend of Mickey Smith, but that relationship immediately began to decay after she started to spend some more time travelling in the TARDIS. As Mickey himself noted, she transferred her romantic attention to the Doctor. A major facet of her travels in the TARDIS was the fact that she had caused a temporal paradox by which she was the reason she became the so-called "Bad Wolf". Leaving herself a trail of clues throughout history, she was able to recognise, when all her hope had evaporated, that she needed to find her way back to the Doctor — even though he had abandoned her and the TARDIS together in order to protect her. Unable to actually fly the time machine, she was forced to simply stare into its heart, which enfolded her in time vortex energy and turned her into a new and seemingly omnipotent being that could rescue the Doctor. But it also nearly killed her. Only the Ninth Doctor could absorb the time vortex energy and transfer it back to the TARDIS (via kissing Rose) — a traumatic act that naturally triggered his regeneration. She thus became one of only three companions — along with Peri Brown and Wilfred Mott — to be the proximate cause of the Doctor's regeneration. Whilst on a visit to New Earth, she was briefly possessed by Lady Cassandra who she had previously encountered on Platform One. Forced to stop travelling with the Tenth Doctor because she was literally pulled into a parallel universe, she spent years trying to find a way back to the Doctor. Although she found one, the Doctor explained that she had to remain in her new universe with her mother, brother, and that universe's Pete Tyler. Ultimately, however, she got most of her wishes fulfilled when a human Metacrisis Tenth Doctor came to reside there with her. Trivia *Rose's birth year is confirmed to be 1986 as in the Series 1 episode "Dalek", which is set in 2012, Rose tells the Doctor that she would be 26 that year. Category:Female Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Rescuers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Neutral Good Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Seductress Category:Charismatic Category:Teenagers Category:Doctor Who Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Superheroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Protectors